Confilicting Emotions
by Dark Nyx
Summary: This is my first het fic! 1xR. The G-boys come back to earth for a visit do old sparks fly??? R+R please???


Conflicting Emotions

Plot by: Cypress and Nyxie

Written by: Nyxie 

Relena stood out side in the cold. Her hair blowing slightly in the autumn breeze as she patiently awaited for her limo to arrive. It was very rare for her limo to be late. The sun was beginning to set in the west the mortal orange orb shining its last rays before the icy silver moon took its place in the black-blue sky. She shivered lightly as the cold air nipped at her pale creamy skin. The suns last warming rays left the sky as she waited and waited. For her ride to arrive. It had been a good two hours that she'd waited in the freezing weather so she decided to walk home. Making her way through the city's park she sighed softly as a warm thought entered her mind, Heero. She wondered if he was warm where ever he was she hoped that he was safe in a nice place. Something wet dropped on the head she looked up to see what it was; the stars were being blocked by a thick blanket of blue-black clouds. The moons soft glow faded as the heavy water droplets fell on her head; luck was not on her side today. She wrapped her goose bumped arms around herself in an effort to keep warm. This just wasn't her day. She was tried but decided it would be best to run rather than walk in the current situation. 

~*_*~

Heero sighed as he kept walking in the heavy rain. Reflecting on his life wasn't one of the many things he enjoyed doing but he did in habit. The people he had met and the roles they played in his cold icy life. And now he was back on Earth the place where he first met her, Relena. He was thinking to himself when he noticed a figure running towards him whoever they were came to close and bumped right into Heero knocking him to the ground. 

~*_*~

Relena got up and brushed herself off then turned to the person she bumped in to "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was go- Heero?" The blonde girl said staring at the boy who just got up and brushed him self off and then replied softly in a deep voice "Relena". A scream was a he heard and then a giant thunder bolt hit a tree 18 yards away from them. Before he knew it Relena was in his arms, her face resting on his leather clad chest. The young girl trembled slightly in his arms however she was enjoying the warmth they offered and she deepened the embrace. Neither teen talked or moved both were quite content on where they were.

~*_*~

Lighting flashed again, throwing the park into a pen-and-ink relief. Duo shivered in the cold, his braid was even freezing. "Wu-man? Do you see him anywhere?" the blue eye pilot asked his very irritated comrade. "NO! That's why we're still looking." Wufei replied harshly. "No need to get frustrated, Wufei. Besides Heero must have a good reason for staying out so late." Quatre explained softly in an effort to calm his friend down. "Trowa maybe you should jump and look out from tree." Suggested the blonde Arab boy. Trowa nodded the rain had caused his hair to stick to his face. The brunette jump up on top of a near by tree with easy and cat like grace. "Ooooooooo" awed Duo as he saw Trowa jump. The other boys shook their heads in amusement even Wufei managed a smirk. Trowa looked around the park for any sign of his blue eyed friend; he searched for a minute before seeing two figures. One he recognized as Heero the other he believed to be Relena. "Good reason huh?" Trowa began but was cut off by Duo "I wanna see Trowa lemme see please?" the braided boy begged. Trowa nodded and then pulled the other boy up. "Alright!" Duo laughed in his excitement. Trowa pointed to the direction where Heero and his 'companion' were. "Oh! My! God!" gasped Duo as he nearly fell of the tree; to his luck Trowa grabbed his arm and pulled him back up. "I don't think we should interrupt them guys…" Duo trailed off then leapt off the tree to an awaiting Quatre and Wufei "What did you find?" Quatre asked his friend. "Heero's having a moment with a certain princess." The violet eyed boy answered his is coblat filled with amusement. Wufei's jaw dropped, Quatre's eyes softened, Duo smirked mischievously and Trowa yawned. It was late and it was raining so they might as well go home, besides Heero looked like he needed a bit of alone time. 

~*_*~

Relena was so close to him and he wasn't letting her go. However, her dreams ended when a car approached. Heero let Relena go and backed off a bit as the car stopped in front of them. As the car stopped Relena recognized it immediately as her elder brothers stretch limousine, the blonde girl sighed as the window of the car opened to reveal a very angry Zechs. "Where were you!?!" the blonde man demand. Ice blue eyes stared into Relena's violet ones she sighed before she replied. "My ride never came so decided to walk." She explained softly. Zechs turned to look at Heero who was now walking off, for some reason he had the feeling that wasn't the whole truth. "Alright now get in you'll catch a cold." He ordered.

~*_*~

TBC…

Duo: Well that's a new writing style there Nyxie-chan ^_^

Nyxie: You like it, ne? =^-^= Even though I hate Relena with a passion and am more the yaoi writer I'm doing this cause it's a dare fic.

Duo: *nods*

Nyxie: *hugs Duo* Your such a sweet bishie 

Duo: *blush*

Cypress: What stupidity… -_-

Wufei: I'll say…

Cypress SHUT UP!

Wufei: okay… ;_;

Nyxie and Duo: oo;; whatever! R&R please we wanna now what you think. Flames are welcome (if you want them to be used by Nyx and Cypress for warmth this winter anyway! ^^)


End file.
